


The Abuse of Black Spinning Office Chairs

by Galaxy_Of_Lilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorms, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Hand Jobs, IGF Atlas, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Team Voltron Family, authority kink, blade of marmora, does this count as, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Of_Lilies/pseuds/Galaxy_Of_Lilies
Summary: Written for peachykeithh on Twitter because of some delicious art.





	The Abuse of Black Spinning Office Chairs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I💕#nsfw #sheith #voltron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481846) by peachykeeth. 



Keith had just come back from a mission with the Blade of Marmora, and promptly changed into his Garrison Paladin uniform. It was a bright red with two golden stripes on his shoulder that stated his status. Shiro was doing paperwork in his new office, the gold plaque on the door said ‘Admiral Takashi Shirogane’ now, previously he was a Captain. 

Keith made his way from his new room on the Garrison property with other officials. The Paladins of Voltron now had their own wing, which also included Coran and Allura, and everyone's respected family. (The walls were soundproof too.) The half Galran Paladin made his way through the halls to Shiro’s office. It was big. Decorated with the standard furniture. Though the desk was bigger and nicer, it complimented the black office chair with wheels that Shiro sat in. Keith didn't even bother to knock on the door before walking in. 

Shiro looked up from his paperwork and clocked up and eyebrow. “Hey baby, welcome back~” He said, pushing his chair back a few feet. Keith immediately went over to straddle his lap, not that Shiro minded, he couldn't even care less that the door wasn't locked. 

“Did you miss me Captain~?” Keith purred, leaning forward earnestly to kiss his loving boyfriend. Keith hasn't kissed him in weeks. Shiro back eagerly. 

“Of course.” Shiro hummed against his lips, reaching over and holding Keith’s wrists together against his tailbone. Lips crashed against each other, happy to be reunited once again. Nothing could keep them apart, not even the multiverse itself.

“It's too hot in here…” Keith mumbled against Shiro’s lips, starting to unbutton the Admiral's uniform shirt. Under the shirt was bare chest, half hard nipples, defined pectoral muscles, and Keith's roaming hands.

“The air conditioning is on baby, it's set to sixty-five degrees.” Shiro replied, letting go of his hands to grope his ass and cup his cheek. “Fahrenheit, sixty-five degrees fahrenheit.” He clarifies. Keith hummed quietly and tossed the shirt aside, lapping his tongue over Shiro’s neck. He moved from the nape, travelling down to his collarbone, and then down to his glorious nipples, now perked with arousal. Shiro was straining against the tight black pants more than he was before. 

“I wanna take your cock in my mouth so badly.” Keith whined, hands spreading Shiro’s thigh apart with care, unzipping his fly. “I've been missing the heavy weight of your glorious dick in my mouth for six weeks Shiro.” Shiro thread his left hand through Keith's hair as he lapped at his straining member through his tight black underwear. When he finally pulled Shiro’s cock out, Keith immediately took the head in his mouth, twirling and pressing his tongue against the slit. A groan came out of Shiro and he bucked his hips lightly. 

“Fuck… Keith-” Shiro moaned quietly, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes, gripping Keith's hair tightly. Keith hummed around his thick hard cock and bobbed his head up and down along the shaft, feeling Shiro canter his hips up for more friction. He pulled back at the action, teasing Shiro before inhaling his whole length and looking up at his face. Keith swallowed around Shiro’s dick like it was the only thing keeping him from dying, lapping with his tongue over as much skin as he could. One of his hands fondled Shiro’s balls and the other kept his thighs open. 

The friction of Keith's leather gloves against Shiro’s ballsack made him moan louder this time, more force in his hips. Shiro thrusted into Keith mouth, a mix of curses and vowels escaped his lips. Keith held his hips down with both hands, Shiro’s left hand threaded tight in Keith's black mane. 

“Fuck- Keith- ah- close-” Shiro sounded like a broken record on repeat, only four words coming out of his mouth in a variety of orders. As he got closer to climax, Keith paid close attention to the head of Shiro’s dick and gave it extra love. He stroked the rest of his length with one hand as the other kept Keith balanced on his knees without falling over. He ignored his own hard on, wanting to please Shiro before anything else. 

“Sir, will you come down my throat please? I've been awfully good at taking care of you.” He asked in an innocent voice, still stroking Shiro’s cock. Keith saw the predator in Shiro’s eyes get excited. 

“Baby you've been so good, I want you to choke on my cock as I fuck your throat. You'll take it just like you're meant to, my well behaved baby boy~” Shiro said, smirking as he finished the sentence. Keith nodded eagerly, going back down on him, feeling Shiro ease into the back of his throat, slow thrusts keeping him on edge and eager. 

Shiro growled and held Keith's head, going faster as thrust became harsher and deeper. He groaned, Keith was holding himself still so nicely, so Shiro cupped his cheek before leaning his head back, his whole body practically draped over the chair like a wet towel hung outside to dry in the sun. “Ah- ah Fuck- Keith~ you feel so good baby~ ah! So fu- awhh- king good for me-” Shiro’s hips stuttered and he came into the depths of his throat. Keith looked up at Shiro with glossy eyes, swallowing his load and licking his lips. Shiro cupped his cheek and his thumb caressed Keith cheekbone. “I love you so much Keith…” He said softly. Keith leaned into his hand and closed his eyes, soaking in the affection and attention before his eyes fluttered open.

“I love you too, Takashi.” Keith smiled and got up from his knees, tucking Shiro back in and zipping up his fly. He sat back down on his lap and nuzzled into his neck. He’s horny, yes, but Shiro is so much more important than getting off.

“Baby you're still hard, how can I help you out?” Shiro asked quietly, kissing his lips and all over his face, peppering his neck. He was very gentle with Keith, he always was, especially after being rough just a minute ago.

“I don't-” He ground his hips against Shiro’s lap, even soft he still had a definite bulge. Keith shuddered, the friction of his briefs rubbing over his balls. “I just need to get off.” He panted. Shiro kissed Keith slowly, taking good care of him as he worked his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.

“You're so beautiful baby, I'm going to take such good care of you. You can come whenever you need to baby boy.” Shiro purred, rubbing his hands over Keith's nipples and kissing over his neck before marking him up. “You're so gorgeous Keith, I love you so much baby.” He said lovingly. Keith preened at his words, letting Shiro do exactly what he wanted. He always knew that Shiro would make him happy, make him feel good, make sure that he knows he's loved. 

Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s neck and sighed contently. The sound of his fly unzipping brought him out of his haze, nestled into Shiro’s neck. Shiro palmed Keith through his briefs and took him out of the dark purple undergarment, stroking him slowly and patiently. With his free hand, Shiro rubbed circles into Keith's back. 

He stroked Keith faster, paying attention to where Shiro knew he needed it most. Keith bucks his hips up into Shiro’s closed fist and moaned against his neck. “Please- just- mmmm~ ahhh~” Keith begged, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach. 

“Please what baby? Use your words.” Shiro spoke softly, stroking Keith at a quicker pace. Keith preened and huffed, whining against Shiro’s collarbone.

“I really want to come. Please Shiro- Sir- fuck!” Keith yelped and came with a shout on Shiro’s hand and his own stomach. He didn't really need any foreplay because seeing Shiro get off with his mouth was enough to already rile him up. Shiro peppered Keith with kisses as he stroked him through his orgasm, licking his painted fingers clean. He grabbed a towel from his desk and started to wipe Keith off slowly. 

“I love you Keith.” Shiro whispered to Keith, leaning in for a kiss. 

“I love you too Kashi, more than words can describe.” Keith replied, kissing back softly. 

After the full aftercare routine and way too much paperwork, the happy and horny couple went back to Shiro’s room. It was cozy, big enough for the two minimalists. Shiro and Keith wouldn't have it any other way. They were perfect for each other in every way. Nothing could very change that or split them apart. Fate had tried and failed many many times. Soulmates were in fact real. Keith and Shiro were living proof. Their love was greater than the number of realities in all of the multiverse itself.


End file.
